ОМОН vs ОЖОГ
by Arrowdar
Summary: Как-то раз собрались Зуко, Айро, Сокка и Аанг...


_Фик о тяжкой доле сильной половины человечества._

_Дисклеймер: отказываюсь от авторских прав на вселенную и персонажей._

- Ну, ребята, вы красавцы! – до слёз хохотал Айро, глядя, как его племянник переглядывается с Соккой. Компания расположилась за одним из столиков «Лучшей чайной Ба Синг Се», отдыхая после тяжелого дня и обсуждая сложности семейной жизни.

На щеке у Зуко тонкой красной ниткой сиял порез, придававший Лорду Огня какой-то разбойнический вид, а под глазом у Сокки светился красочный лиловый синяк.

- Хватит ржать! – рявкнул на хихикающего Аватара злющий, как стадо разбуженных лосельвов, Зуко. – У меня и так весь день один сплошной кошмар!

- У тебя тоже? – Сокка отлепил щеку от поверхности стола. – Видимо, это женский заговор…

- Ага. Чтобы свести мужчин с ума, - мрачно проворчал в ответ Зуко.

- Вы, молодые люди, неправы. У женщин более чем достаточно поводов обижаться на своих мужчин каждый день, - многозначительно изрёк Айро, подливая себе еще чайку. Убитая горем и другими предметами быта парочка «мужчин» пропустила фразу мимо ушей, продолжая хлестать настойку из кактусового сока.

- Лично у меня это просто в голове не укладывается! Ну, подумаешь, я случайно забыл, что у нас с Мэй какая-то там годовщина то ли первого поцелуя, то ли свидания – сам черт ногу сломит в этих датах… А она возьми и разозлись – мол, я бесчувственный пень и совсем ее не понимаю. Наверное, зря я потом ляпнул, что из нас двоих эмоциональный диапазон размером с зубочистку у кого-то другого, - проворчал Зуко, почесывая затылок. – Полчаса от ее кинжалов по всему дворцу убегал…

Аанг с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не фыркнуть прямо в пиалу с чаем, представив себе сверкающие пятки Лорда Огня, улепетывающего от своей жены.

- Вот обезьяньи перья! А я думал, что у меня одного сегодня день явно неудачный. Ты представляешь, мне Суюки шваброй в глаз заехала! Ни за что!

- Ага, - усмехнулся Аанг, продолжая наблюдать за развитием действий. – Ты, как всегда, сказал совсем невинную вещь.

- Серьезно! Я стою, укладываю вещи в мешок, а она рядом талдычит «не влезет, не влезет»... Я всего-то и сказал, что в первую брачную ночь она тоже самое говорила…

От взрыва хохота Айро окна не звенели, наверное, только в домах соседнего квартала. Аанг чуть покраснел, хотя и был в курсе всех особенностей отношений семейной пары уже как с год.

- Никакой сердечности и милосердия к нашим слабостям! – продолжал диспут уже порядком захмелевший Сокка (на него всегда кактусовый сок как-то по-особому действовал). - Предлагаю основать Общество Мужчин Отстаивающих Независимость! Мы имеем право говорить то, что хочется, и так же поступать! Доколе нас будут воспитывать швабрами и кинжалами! Я требую свободы!

- Ну и против кого ты бороться собрался, вождь ОМОНа? – с легкой жалостью и одновременно с интересом посмотрел на него отставной генерал.

- Против… эммм… Общества Женщин с Отсутствием Гуманности!

- Шикааарный тост! – округлил глаза Зуко, чокаясь с другом кружками. – Они нас эксплуатируют в домашних целях без зазрений совести!

- А еще кормят, одевают, заботятся, а некоторые даже разбирают чужую бухгалтерию и помогают с королевскими указами, - в тон ему добавил Аанг, продолжая улыбаться. Сокка с недоумением уставился на Аватара, словно говорящую статую увидел.

- Только не говори мне, что всемогущий Аватар готов пасть ниц перед любым капризом моей сестры…

Аанг пожал плечами.

- Ну, мы тоже с ней иногда ссоримся…

- Она тебя шваброй колотит?

- Она в тебя ножи метает?

- Она тебе чай не заваривает? – ужаснулся Айро.

- Неа. Я знаю один ритуал, после которого все ссоры и разногласия сразу угасают, - лукаво улыбнулся Аватар, на мгновение вновь став похожим на двенадцатилетнего подростка. Секунда гробового молчания взорвалась очередной порцией гогота.

- Аааа… понимаю, - хитро прищурился Зуко.

- Не надо подробностей! Ты женат на моей сестре! – закатил глаза наследник вождя Южного Племени Воды, все еще с трудом осознавая данный факт.

- Сдается мне, это явно не то, что вы подумали, мои озабоченные друзья, - продолжал философствовать Айро, ностальгически вздыхая. Оба парня вдруг перестали ржать и с мольбой уставились на Аанга, ожидая услышать величайший секрет под названием «чего-же-хотят-девушки». Зуко даже чуть привстал.

Аватар выждал многозначительную паузу, явно наслаждаясь моментом, и кратко ответил:

- Не скажу.

Сокка под горестные стоны Лорда Огня вновь рухнул на стол, придавая своему лбу десятую по счету шишку.

В конце концов, не рассказывать же друзьям про самый любимый семейный ритуал, от которого не только забываются все размолвки, но и сам Аанг получает такое удовольствие, что готов терпеть все заскоки и капризы любимой, у которой их, как и у любой девушки, вполне достаточно…

Аанг лениво потянулся, с нежностью думая, что через пару часов, вернувшись в их с Катарой комнату, начнет расплетать и расчесывать волосы своей жене…


End file.
